Different web-based photo sites organize photos in a logical album structure. These sites are typically limited to web site only users, with occasional integrations around photo print purchasing.
Meanwhile, home media users typically will have a Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) media server that provides content to a variety of devices in their home. The content served by these servers is typically done by examining files in a directory of a certain type, e.g., music, video, or photo files.
Problematically, for photos to be available through both mechanisms, the files must be copied in two places: the directory being used by the UPnP media server, and the photo web site.